


Sounds Good

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Voyeurism, slutty hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: isharan on tumblr requested a fic for slutpunk in which  Kylo and Hux are housemates and Kylo hears Hux fucking a long string of different guys, strokes off to it, and finally gets his chance. This is that fic. Ennnnjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/gifts).



This one was called Antonio, but he didn't think it was the same Antonio as last Wednesday. It never was the same guy. Kylo didn't know where Hux found them all, whether his room mate just did a circuit of every club in a ten mile radius, or if he was bold enough to pick people up at the corner store, or what, but most nights of the week, Hux had a different guy in his bed. Maybe he had a very active Grindr account. Kylo didn't know. He'd never asked. 

It was Hux's flat, really, and he'd been very up front with his activities before Kylo had agreed to rent the room. He'd said, "This is a sex-positive household. You'll find I take a lot of men to bed. However, out of respect for my housemate, I usually ask my guests to leave before 11:30." 

"Lets them catch the last tube," Kylo had said in response. He could deal with Hux's active sex life, he'd thought. And it was nice to know that Hux wasn't going to be weird about Kylo's sexuality, and wouldn't mind if Kylo ever met someone and invited them back to his place. So Kylo had never asked how Hux managed it, felt like it wasn't his place to question, even if he could use the advice. The truth was, in the whole time he'd lived there, he'd never brought anyone back to hook up, and the long dry spell was starting to affect him. 

It was affecting him in that when Antonio started grunting, Hux's bed creaking in its frame, and Hux began moaning "right there, right there," Kylo pressed his face against their shared wall, and slipped his hand into his sweat pants. He could just about imagine it, Hux, on his back, his thighs wrapped around Antonio's hips, red hair damp with sweat and messy against the pillows. He could imagine the flush starting in his cheeks, maybe coloring his throat and chest, spreading red and hot between his nipples. Kylo had seen him, shirtless with a towel around his waist, coming out of the shower. He knew that Hux was freckled on his shoulders, and that his nipples were pale and small and looked just right for licking over until Hux cursed. He knew that there was a gorgeous, soft dip over Hux's sternum, his muscles not so well-defined as Kylo's, and that it looked perfect for sliding a cock against until Hux relented and took it into his mouth. He'd heard the way Hux moaned appreciatively when giving head. He'd heard guys whose names he didn't remember saying, "oh, Christ, your /mouth/," enough times to know Hux was good at it. He'd laid in bed, fingers of one hand stuffed into his mouth to keep quiet, his other hand wrapped tight around his dick, listening, imagining, burning with jealousy. 

Fuck, Hux was hot. He'd thought so from the first moment he'd answered his ad and had gone to meet him about the room. He'd thought he'd be able to control himself, that he could think of Hux as merely 'nice to look at', and not break whatever code they had as flatmates by lusting after him like a dirty pervert. 

He was wrong. 

He heard the bed creak louder, imagined they were changing positions, Hux rolling onto his knees so Antonio could push in again from a different angle, and Kylo sped the motion of his hand. Antonio was a pretty good looking guy, when Kylo met him briefly in the kitchen as he and Hux came in. He was tall with a mop of curly black hair piled on top of his head, the sides shaved, wayfarer glasses and a nice smile, a musical accent when he said he was from Milan. But Kylo wasn't thinking about him. He was thinking about Hux, open and slick with lube, knees spread to take that cock deeper, face pressed into the sheets as he begged unashamedly for more.

"Touch my cock," Hux panted, voice ragged and desperate. Kylo knew Hux was getting close, just from the sound of it. "Please, please," Hux babbled, and then he sucked in a sharp sound which probably meant Antonio had wrapped fingers around him, was stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Kylo had wondered he didn't even know how many times what Hux's dick looked like. Was it cut or uncut? Was it thick? Was it long? He'd shamefully stared at the pale line of ginger curls leading down from Hux's navel, either from the couch as Hux came out of the shower, or over the kitchen island as he came out of his bedroom in boxer-briefs, and bid one of his visitors adieu. He knew it was stupid, that he was in the U.K. now and redheads weren't that uncommon, and also that all those stories about gingers being nymphos or whatever were total bullshit. But he didn't care. The contrast of that red-gold against Hux's milky white skin was too much for him to bear, and he'd stroked off to the thought of burying his nose in it more times than he could count.

Kylo imagined Hux's cock would taste good. A girl at his uni once claimed in a performance piece that a vegan's come tastes better, and he'd never managed to get that notion out of his head. Hux asked that if Kylo was going to cook meat, that he use a separate cutting board and his own cookware for it. Usually Kylo was too lazy to cook anyway, and so it hadn't really been an issue, except every time he was in Tesco, passing the meats, he'd think about Hux and his veganism, and if that really did make his come taste good. 

Kylo didn't mind the taste of come anyway, but if Hux's tasted good, he thought he could easily get addicted. He had an addictive personality, knew how obsessive he could get. He tightened his fist around his dick at the thought of being addicted to Hux's come, to finding himself craving it, willing to do anything to get it. He would crawl to Hux on all fours, maybe, or eat his ass out until Hux begged to come in his mouth. 

Hux wailed on the other side of the wall, a broken sound, followed by a litany of "fuck, fuck, fuck!" that had Kylo shuddering on the edge, holding his breath as he rubbed precome around with his thumb, waiting for that final, delicious shout. 

Antonio was mumbling something Kylo didn't catch, but Hux seemed to like it, and Kylo wished he'd understood it so he could imagine himself saying it, in Antonio's place. 

"I'm close, I'm so close!" Hux gasped, and the bed creaked faster, and there it was, the "oh, ah, ah, /AH--!/" sound of Hux coming hard into his sheets. 

Antonio seemed to know what he was doing, because Hux kept it up, these surprised yelps like he couldn't believe he was still coming, still pulsing wetly across his mattress. 

It was that mental image that pushed Kylo over, and he hoped, like he did every time, that Hux couldn't hear him as he spilled over his knuckles, his other hand tight over his mouth to try and cover the shame of what he'd done. 

He waited, with come cooling on his belly and crusting on his trackies, for the sound of Hux's door opening, mumbled words in the dining room, the front door opening and closing. Then, Hux's bare feet padding back to his room, his door opening again, closing. After that, it was the low murmur of David Attenborough from Hux's laptop as he watched an episode of Planet Earth before bed. 

Kylo slumped against his pillows, reached for the styrofoam container of cold cheesy chips sitting on his night stand, picked at a few of them with his cleaner hand. He'd get up and wash his hands eventually. He'd change out of his filthy sweat pants and put them in the pile of other shit he had to wash. But for a little while, he'd listen through the wall as Hux lived his life, and imagine what it would be like if he played a different part in it. 

The next night was Sadiq, but the night after that Hux didn't bring anyone home and Kylo felt odd as he sometimes did without his usual masturbatory fodder. He'd sat with Hux on the couch watching Bake Off, pretending he wasn't more interested in Hux's mouth closing around a fork, Hux's throat working, as the man slowly ate a thick slice of vegan cheesecake. The night after that, though, Hux brought home Colm, who was large and loud and nearly drowned out all of Hux's moans. Kylo had a hard time finishing, had to call up memories of previous nights just to get off. It wasn't as good.

Friday night, Hux brought home Andrew, and Kylo sat in his bed, head against the wall, cock hardening in his boxers. He hadn't even gone out to meet the guy, just heard them talking in the hall and pulled his jeans off as he awaited the start of the show, but something was wrong. Rather than the soft murmurs as Hux's back hit the sheets, or the pitched moans as he wrapped his lips around someone's cock, Hux sounded annoyed. 

"No," he said. A pause, where Andrew presumably whispered something. "I said no!" 

The bed creaked, and groaned, and Hux's voice grew louder. "Don't you dare, look, I said--GET OFF OF ME, YOU ABSOLUTE FUCK TRUMPET!" 

The bed continued to protest, and then Andrew said, "You know you like it," and then cursed as Hux snarled. "You bit me!" Andrew barked. "You little bitch, I can't believe you /bit/ me!" But Kylo wasn't really paying attention. He'd flung his door open and then nearly wrenched Hux's off its hinges, stood shirtless in his underwear in Hux's doorway while Andrew tried to hold Hux down and Hux had his hands pressed to Andrew's throat. 

In the second of distraction at Kylo's appearance, Hux brought his knee into Andrew's solar plexus and with his other foot, kicked him off the bed. 

"Get the FUCK out of here!" Hux commanded, and that's when Kylo moved, lifting the guy under the arm pits and dragging him, struggling into the hall. Hux stepped over him to open the door as Kylo threw him out, naked and cursing. Kylo slammed the door, and Hux threw Andrew's clothes and rucksack out the kitchen window onto the landing. They could hear him making a scene outside, shouting, "You're a bitch and a whore!" at the door, but Hux refused to acknowledge it. Once he'd closed and locked the window, he turned to Kylo, naked and still half-hard. 

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that," he said. 

"Uh," Kylo answered, having a hard time tearing his eyes away from every inch of milk white skin, the pale, scattered freckles, his pretty pink cock. 

"He refused to put a condom on," Hux explained. 

"It's a good thing you didn't break skin when you bit him, then," Kylo finally managed. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Hux slumped against the counter. 

"Yes, that... was stupid of me," Hux muttered. He seemed to be staring into the middle distance and Kylo noticed a bruise forming over Hux's hip. 

"He didn't uh. Get too far," Kylo forced out, "did he?"

"No, thank god." Hux met Kylo's eyes, smiled ruefully. "Thanks for the assist. I probably would have got rid of him eventually, but you did speed up the process."

"Yeah," Kylo mumbled. "No problem." 

"Does fighting guys turn you on?" Hux asked suddenly.

"What?" Kylo's eyes snapped up from where he'd been considering the delicate bones in Hux's ankles, and Hux made a considering face at him.

"It's just, I can see you're a bit hard," he glanced down, to where Kylo's cock pressed against the fly of his boxers, and Kylo belatedly moved a hand to cover himself. 

"No!" Kylo insisted, "it's, uh. You're, you know. Naked?" He wasn't going to tell Hux he'd been hard before all the mess with tonight's visitor. He wasn't going to tell Hux he stroked off damn near every night to the sound of Hux getting plowed into the mattress by a stream of other guys. Hux raised his eyebrows at him. 

"I didn't think you'd be interested in that," Hux intoned, leaning back against the counter. Kylo drank in the sight, the long lines of Hux's body, stretched into an oblique angle, his cock rising slightly to stand out invitingly. "Not with me at least. You never said." 

"You're my flatmate," Kylo explained. "I didn't want to make it weird. But, fuck, Hux, looking at you like this is... You're either gonna have to put some pants on or let me suck your dick. I can only take so much." 

"Do you think we should? We do live together, as you say." But even as he said this, Hux was sliding one hand down his abdomen, over his hipbones, only to divert to his thigh at the last moment. Kylo bit his lip, unable to think any further than the way Hux's cock twitched as his thumb skirted close to it. "What do you say, Kylo? Do you want to fuck me?" 

Kylo groaned, fell to his knees on the linoleum tile, ran his hands up Hux's thighs. He was all ready to lick Hux's tip, before Hux stopped him with a hand in his hair. 

"I get that all the blood has rushed to your cock, but did you forget why we just threw someone out?"

Kylo stilled, blinking stupidly up at Hux for too long a moment. "Oh," he said finally. "You wanna put a condom on then, so I can suck your dick?"

Hux sidled away towards his bedroom, paused in the door. 

"Are you coming, or not?" 

Kylo scrambled off the floor, hit his hip on the kitchen island, followed Hux into the bedroom. It was only when he crossed the threshold he realized he'd never been in there. It was all fairly standard, Ikea furniture, books and DVDs on shelves and in stacks. Kylo wondered how much he really knew about his flatmate. Hux pulled a wooden box on the nightstand toward himself. 

"I've got flavoured ones, if you like," Hux commented. 

"Nah," Kylo replied. "I uh. Do you just... Have a thing for condoms?"

There was a pause in which Hux stilled, a plastic packet between his fingers. 

"No, I," he toyed with a durex, "I just feel it's a good habit to be in, considering the kind of active social calendar I keep. Besides which I don't trust a man who fights against the idea, on principle." 

"It's bad sexual etiquette," Kylo agreed, solemnly. Hux laughed. 

"I get tested every three months, you know. Some people might say this is overkill but..."

"I haven't fucked anyone since the last time I got checked out," Kylo admitted. Internally, he kicked himself. He always said the stupidest things when his cock was this hard. 

Hux turned the packet over and over in his hands. "So what you're saying is," he paused and Kylo prepared himself for the insult, 'what you're saying is you're desperate,' 'what you're saying is, you can't get any.' Hux licked his lips. "So what you're saying is, you're clean." 

Kylo didn't know if that meant what he thought it did. "Uh. Yes."

Slowly, Hux placed the packet back in the box.

"But wait," Kylo interjected, not sure why he was questioning this, "couldn't that other guy have just said he was clean, too?"

"Kylo," Hux levelled a flat look at him, "I live with you. I must necessarily trust you more than the average bloke." 

"I guess," Kylo replied, feeling a bit out of his element. 

"We can still," Hux gestured at the box, "if you want. But I would have thought..."

Kylo was suddenly struck by the image of Hux, ass-up, Kylo's come leaking out of him. "No!" he said, too quickly. Hux lifted an eyebrow. "If you'll allow it." 

Leaning back against the pillows, Hux spread his legs, invited Kylo closer. "I'll allow it," he said. 

Kylo made his way over, stepping over Hux's clothes spread across the floor, kneeled on the bed. Every inch of Hux was better than he'd imagined. Even the parts he'd seen before, they were exquisite up close. Hux’s skin was so pale as to be nearly translucent in places, his blue veins stark in his inner wrists, bruises shadowy on his hips and thighs. Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s knee, rubbed his lips against the soft skin of Hux’s inner thigh. He barely had any hair there at all. 

“I hope this isn’t going to make things weird between us,” Hux commented, fingers carding through Kylo’s hair, tangling in the curls. “Though you’ve probably /heard/ enough that if it was going to get weird, it would have already.”

Kylo pressed his face closer, hands stroking Hux’s leg, his hip. Was this the time to lay it all out there? Confess his dirty little secret?

“Other flatmates of mine complained, despite the fact that I warned them from the outset,” Hux went on. “I’ve gone through eight different flatmates since I moved here. You’ve actually stayed longer than anyone else.”

“Oh,” Kylo said. He’d worked his way down, could feel the heat of Hux’s cock close to his cheek. “I don’t mind it,” he mumbled. 

“You don’t mind it,” Hux parroted back. Kylo sensed the question coming and interrupted it by pressing his lips to the base of Hux’s cock, licking up to the tip, sucking it into his mouth. 

It had been a very long time since he’d done this, but he closed his eyes, tried his best. He licked into the slit, heard Hux gasp at it.

“Christ!” Hux yelped, “I haven’t… without a barrier, in… I don’t know how long. Your tongue is so /hot/!”

Kylo only hummed in response, listened to the shuddering breath that drew from Hux. “I don’t mind it,” he said again, and then, because he had his lips pressed to Hux’s cock and this was almost as intimate as two people could possibly get, said, “I actually,” he licked at Hux’s tip some more, “kinda like it.”

“Oh, fuck!” Hux barked, hands tightening in Kylo’s hair, making him suck in a harsh breath through his nose. His cock twitched in Kylo’s mouth, and his hands pushed at Kylo’s skull, forcing him down his length. “Oh, /Jesus/. You /like/ it. Fuck, Kylo. That’s so hot, that’s so— /fuck!/” His thighs shuddered as Kylo sucked his way back up again, and Kylo looked up into Hux’s face. He was red down to his collarbones, his brows drawn close as he clenched his eyes shut and bit at his lips. “You like it,” Hux repeated. “You’ve been listening all this time, fuck, did you picture it?”

Unable to speak, Kylo mumbled “Mm-hm,” around Hux’s cock, made him twitch again. 

“You sat in your room and listened to me fucking other people and, and imagined what it looked like?”

Kylo groaned, his cock aching in his shorts, as Hux’s hips bucked shallowly, fucking across his tongue. 

“Did you touch yourself to it, Kylo? Fuck, tell me, did you stroke off while listening to all those men nailing me, listening to them grunting, listening to me moan?” Hux’s tongue flickered across his lips and he looked down at Kylo, met his eyes. His pupils were wide-blown, almost eclipsing his pale irises as he panted heavily. 

Hux’s thumb stroked Kylo’s scalp, and Kylo pulled off just long enough to say, “Yes.” 

“Holy shit,” Hux sighed, head dropping back into the pillows again, as Kylo sucked him faster. “Oh my god, Kylo, that’s so fucking /hot/.” He laughed, breathlessly, and Kylo felt a drop of precome soak into his boxers as he licked his way up to the tip again. “Maybe that’s narcissism, but, fuck. Kylo, do you want to make me come like this, or do you want me to wait until you’re inside me?” 

For a moment, Kylo couldn’t answer except to moan brokenly around Hux’s cock, the idea of finally seeing what he’d been imagining all that time too much for him. Finally, he pulled off, kept his lips close so they brushed Hux’s sensitive underside, slurred his words when he said, “If you come in my mouth, do I still get to fuck you?” 

“‘Get to’,” Hux murmured, one corner of his mouth quirked up. “Sounds like you know how to get into my good graces.” He stroked a thumb over one of Kylo’s thick eyebrows, and Kylo’s heart throbbed, a thrill going through him at the unexpectedly tender touch. “Maybe another time I’ll /let you/ make me come twice. It isn’t like you’re going anywhere.” 

Pressing a final kiss just under Hux’s tip, Kylo scooted back to pull off his boxers, and smirked a little at the way Hux’s eyes widened. 

“Well then,” Hux said, eyes fixated on Kylo’s erection. 

“Is that going to be a problem?” Kylo glanced down at himself, then back up at Hux.

Hux clicked his tongue and shuffled up the bed. “Stop fishing for compliments you cheeky bastard and put that big cock of yours to good use.” He opened a bedside drawer and peered at a few different bottles of lubricant, judging how much was left of each. “Any preferences?” 

Crawling towards Hux to sit between his legs again, Kylo looked at Hux’s selection. “Silicone, since we’re not using a condom. Lasts longer.”

“Oh, you think you’re going to be able to last, with how hard and red that thing is already? I haven’t even touched you and you’re already dripping. I haven’t even /kissed/ you.” 

In one swift move Kylo swept his hands underneath Hux’s back and scooped him up, brought him close so they were nose to nose. “You’re right,” he said. “Do you want to do it, or should I?” 

Hux rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck anyway. “Sucking my cock before you even thought of kissing me. Honestly.” Then, he brushed his lips against Kylo’s, and Kylo entirely forgot where he was for as long as it took for Hux to pull at his lips with his own, lick teasingly at them, and then finally seal his mouth against his. Kylo opened easily for Hux, sighed as Hux’s fingers curled into his hair again, groaned at the scrape of Hux’s teeth. Hux hummed into his mouth, his hands petting at the nape of Kylo’s neck, and Kylo rolled them both forward, pressed Hux into the mattress. Every little sound Hux made reminded Kylo of the months he’d spent fucking his fist with only that for accompaniment, and it was getting to him. 

“Pass me that lube,” he mumbled against Hux’s lips, but he didn’t pull away so Hux could get it for several long moments. He just moved his mouth against Hux’s, tasted him, memorised the feel of his breath against his face, the slide of his tongue. 

“Here,” Hux said, finally getting a hand around the bottle and pressing it, blindly, against Kylo’s arm. “Just slick your cock up and get inside me. I’m already stretched.”

“Oh fuck,” Kylo rasped. He drew back just enough to look at Hux’s face, his fat pupils, his blush swallowing his freckles, his open, panting mouth kiss-swollen and loose. “I’m almost sorry I don’t get to see you shoving those long pale fingers inside your pretty pink hole,” he said. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve come into my fist just thinking about that.”

“Mm,” Hux replied, practically preening, stretching across the pillows with a catlike arch that brushed his cock against Kylo’s lower belly. “Maybe another day, if you’re lucky.”

“If I’m lucky,” Kylo repeated. He uncapped the lube and squeezed a few pumps into his palm before dropping the bottle in the bed. “Don’t you think you should take better advantage of how conveniently located I am?” 

“Yes, well.” Hux pulled his knees to his chest, held his legs open. “Count this as your trial run. I’m already breaking tradition by even suggesting there will /be/ another time.”

Kylo hadn’t thought about that. Hux never brought a guy home more than once, in all the time Kylo had been there. That he was suggesting Kylo might be invited into his bed multiple times was incredible, and Kylo quickly slipped his fist around his cock, slicking himself almost perfunctorily. Hux watched, licked his lips, dug his fingers into his thighs. When Kylo nudged against his rim, Hux’s breath caught in his throat, and he shifted down, tried to force Kylo inside of him quicker. 

Caught by the image, Kylo hesitated, memorising every inch of Hux laid out for him. Hux snarled and cursed, writhing in the sheets, told Kylo he’d better fucking do it or he’d—

He cut off on a choked moan when Kylo began pressing in, his mouth opening, his lips twitching. 

“Knew it would be tight,” Hux gasped. “Didn’t expect to take such a big cock tonight.”

Kylo’s hips bucked at the praise, shoving in a little harder, faster. Hux made a strangled sound and Kylo stilled for a moment. “Still good?” he asked, and Hux nodded emphatically, nails digging into the undersides of his thighs. 

“Oh god,” Hux moaned. “You’re not even halfway in me. Fucking hell.” 

Biting the inside of his lip, Kylo pushed forward some more. Hux was hot and tight and slick around him and it was the most delicious torture, holding Hux by the hips as he slowly, slowly settled inside of him. He stifled a groan as Hux clenched around him, feeling him out. 

“Fuck, Kylo, just give me the rest of it,” Hux demanded, toes curling in the air. “I can’t wait.” 

With a short intake of breath, Kylo tightened his fingers on Hux’s slim hips, and fucked the rest of the way in, until he was flush with Hux’s ass and Hux was nearly screaming. There were tears in the corners of Hux’s eyes, and he blinked at them, staring up at Kylo and sucking in a shaking breath. 

“Jesus,” he said quietly. “You’re going to fucking destroy me.”

Kylo pulled back and thrust back in, a long, sure stroke that made Hux yelp. The sound was everything Kylo used to stroke off, and he bit down on an answering groan, his hips twitching quick and hard, again, and again, and then he lifted Hux by the hips, leaned forward, began to build a steady pace. Hux let go of his thighs, but only to grip the sheets, his body tilted at an oblique angle, his cock brushing Kylo’s stomach with each thrust, high sounds building in his throat. He wrapped his legs around Kylo, hung on for dear life as Kylo began to pound into him.

“You look as good as you sound,” Kylo said. “You’re so fucking hot, Hux. I think you know it. You like knowing I’ve jacked off thinking about you, listening to you, that I was fucking, hard with my hand in my shorts before I came in to deal with that guy, just waiting for him to start fucking you. I have a hard time talking to all of these guys you bring home, just, trying not to get an erection just looking at them and picturing what they’re going to do to you. How you’re going to moan and scream for them.”

Hux threw his head back, pressed a hand against the headboard, wailed as Kylo’s thrusts grew sharper, deeper. “Fuck, Kylo. I want you to watch. Would you like that? Sitting in that chair over there, and watching someone else take me apart?”

Kylo bit his lip hard to rein himself in, close to coming just from thinking about that, about watching Hux get opened up by another man, being allowed to sit like a fly on the wall, someone else seeing him there, seeing him fuck his hand because of what they were doing to this body beneath him. And Hux was so tight, and so good, his cock pretty and red and dripping against his belly. 

“Yes.” Kylo hoisted Hux’s hips higher, and the angle changed, and Hux screamed, clawing the bedcovers. “And if they don’t do a good job,” Kylo growled, “I’d push them off of you and take over, fuck you good, like /this/.” 

Hux was beyond words, wordless shouts tearing from his throat as his eyes watered and his cock twitched. 

“You want to be watched? Knowing you’re so fucking hot I’d do anything to watch you come? Knowing I’ve been dying to fuck you for months?” 

“Ungh,” Hux grunted. He blinked tears out of his eyes and sucked his lower lip, his body shaking. “Please,” he rasped, “Please, Kylo, just like that, oh, I’m so close. I’m so close!” Kylo shifted his grip, brought one hand to wrap around Hux’s cock, stroked him roughly, and Hux sobbed as he came, back bowing in the air, come streaking up his belly, tears running down the sides of his face to soak into his hair. He cried loudly, overwhelmed, choking out Kylo’s name between racking sobs, between the wet pulses of come splattering his belly. He was exquisite, and Kylo bent close, licked a smear of come from Hux’s chest, and felt the pleasure crest. 

He shook as he emptied into Hux, groaned through his teeth, trying to stay quiet so he could hear every gasp and sob and mumbled “/Yes/“ from Hux’s lips as he fucked Hux hard through his orgasm. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so hard, and as he felt his own come squish around his cock, it just kept going, pulse after pulse until he ached. But Hux’s body gripped him so good, and every time he opened his eyes and saw Hux, limp, panting, flushed and smeared with his own come, it forced another spurt out of him. 

When he finally came down, he was utterly spent, and he hissed as he pulled out of Hux, rolled over to collapse with his head at the foot of the bed, sweating and light-headed. 

“Fuck,” he said to the ceiling, staring without even seeing. Hux, spread-eagled next to him, his hair a mess across the pillows, grunted his agreement, stretched out one pink foot to nudge Kylo’s bicep in an oddly affectionate gesture. Kylo couldn’t sit up to question it. He could barely string together a coherent thought. Instead he reached blindly with his other hand, found Hux’s foot and patted it tiredly. Hux laughed, and it was wonderful, a sound he heard far less frequently than Hux’s moans and pleas. He smiled, huffing a short laugh of his own. 

They lay there like that for a while, Kylo stroking up and down from Hux’s arch to his ankle and back, and he thought perhaps Hux had passed out before the man’s foot twitched, though not enough to dislodge Kylo’s hand. 

“I hope you were serious about watching,” he said. Kylo couldn’t see his face, but that was more or less par for the course. His spent cock jumped a little and he winced. 

“Absolutely,” he said, hoarse. “Anytime. You know where to find me.” 

Hux chuckled softly, nudged Kylo with his foot again. “That’s good to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! same name, more STUFF~


End file.
